The New Life of a Lioness
by Anneliese1212
Summary: Buffy finds out she is a Malfoy after she ran away and goes back home to the Wizarding world to start off a fresh life. She goes to Hogwarts, and makes some friends and an enemy or two. Also, what do magical creatures have to do with her or her destiny?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

I do not own the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Harry Potter series. I am making no profits off this story either.

This is after season two but I am changing the universe a bit because she has already been through the cruciamentum and quit the council. This is going to take place during the fifth book of Harry Potter. Angel and Buffy never had sex. In this fic, she would have been around thirteen or fourteen if that had happened . . . blech. Also, it's AU. Happy reading!

Buffy's Apartment – L.A.

Buffy had been in L.A. for about a month when he first came by. That interfering, annoying, life meddling, loser. He would come every week and finally Buffy could not stand to hear his prattling anymore about her long lost heritage.

"Whistler, I don't care about the so-called powers that be and what they want. I care about what _I_ want, and what I want is to be left alone. Haven't I done enough for you? Haven't you taken enough from me? Now you are telling me I never even had a real family!" came her frustrated cry. She could not believe that the woman she had loved so much as a mother was never really hers.

"That's the point kid, the powers that be wanna give you your life back. The life you would have had if you hadn't been called. You got a family waitin' for ya. You were just like the rest of the slayers, taken when you were born."

Buffy could not stand what was going on around her. Whistler was even more pushy this time than he had been in the past, not even the threat of violence could get him to leave her be. Nope, he just had to be waiting for her in her little dump of an apartment when she got home and this time, it seemed like he wasn't gonna leave until she talked to him. This fact was amplified by the fact that he had made himself at home in her kitchen and was sitting down with a bologna sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Fine, I'm listening. But that does not mean I'm complying with anything you want me to do." She had had enough of her life being manipulated.

"Here's the thing kid. You come from a prominent family in the Wizarding world, you are a witch yourself, although your talents may have been hidden because of the whole slayer deal. The powers want to reward you kid. There is nothing they can do about you being the slayer but considering you died, and another slayer has been called, they are willing to let you be on a sort of 'permanent retirement'. You still have your strength and all that, but you don't hafta go out night after night. Get what I am saying? Didn't you leave your home to get a new life? This is an opportunity. A much better one than you have here, at least. Exactly how much do you pay for this rat hole?" He just could not resist goading her.

"I would reply to that insult if you were worth the creativity." she said thinking how much she loathed him.

"Ouch."

"Tell me about them, my real family." Buffy asked reluctantly.

"Your parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and you have a twin brother, who is older than you, named Draco. Like I said, they are a prominent family and are very rich. You should be able to get all the Prada you could hope for. That is all I'm gonna tell ya kid. The rest you can learn on your own." Whistler said assuming correctly that he had baited Buffy's curiosity about the matter. One thing history had taught him about Buffy was that she did not back down from a challenge and she was willing to take risks.

"Fine, I can be ready to leave in an hour." she said. Even though she was incredibly suspicious, this could turn out to be a good thing . . . right?

Ministry of Magic – London

An owl flew into Lucius Malfoy's office informing him that his daughter had been found after fifteen years and that a portkey had been made out of the envelope so he could collect her. With a frown on his face he wrote a letter to Narcissa relaying the information he had just received.

'This,' he thought 'could not have happened at a worse time. She would be fifteen years old and not know a whit of magic. And she had been raised by muggles. At least Draco will have a project before fifth year begins. That boy is a complete disgrace.'. Lucius Malfoy is not a man of sentiment.

He tapped his wand on the portkey and was suddenly in the hallway of a rundown apartment building. 'How appropriate,' he thought.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said before, I don't own anything and I ain't getting any profit off this story.

* * *

Malfoy Mansion – Later that night

Draco Malfoy had always known about his sister and was curious about her arrival. His mother had told him the details about how she had been living in America with an average muggle family – none of them were pleased at that information. Another thing he was not particularly happy about was that he would have to play tutor to a girl who was completely ignorant of their world. So much for a fun summer playing Quidditch with his friends. While lost in thought, he did not notice his father and sister enter the dining hall.

"Draco, this is your sister. She is going by the name of . . . Buffy." Lucius said with distaste.

Ignoring Lucius, Buffy said, "It's nice to meet you Draco".

'This girl may be worth the trouble after all,' Draco thought, 'she did not even ask what her birth name is'.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor Buffy, it is good that you are back where you belong after such a long time away".

They proceeded to have dinner and discuss general family affairs.

Her Bedroom

Buffy was starting to think this was a major mistake. She thought that the return of a long lost daughter would result in at least a little affection. These people were as cold as could be. After two seconds with her new daddy she was hoping that he was one of those 'rough on the outside, softie on the inside' types. After two minutes she was thinking he may just not be the trusting sort and was trying to protect himself from being hurt by being offstandish. After twenty minutes of cold instruction about the Wizarding world, what was expected out of her as a Malfoy, and what he anticipated for her summer, she was ready to show him her beautiful left hook.

Her own mother could not even alter her schedule for the day to meet her and was currently on her way to Paris to go to L'allée de Sorcellerie – some shopping center for witches and wizards.

'Draco seems alright though,' she thought, 'he seems about fifty degrees warmer than Lucius. Maybe things won't be so bad".

Three Weeks Later

"Desdemona!" shrieked Buffy, "My name is Desdemona!"

Draco was so exhausted from teaching Buffy witchcraft that he decided that it was time for a break. Buffy was picking up on things very quickly, and they would be going to Diagon Alley the day the Fall term started to go shopping for the basics she would need at Hogwarts. Like a wand, her current one was an extra they had lying about the mansion. His ever chatty sister, inquisitive as she was, thought this was an excellent time to finally ask what her legal name was.

"Oh, they cannot be calling me that in Hogwart's Draco. I refuse to go by that name, it's . . . icky." Buffy shivered with disgust. 'Who would name their kid Desdemona and not expect them to get beat up on the playground?' she thought.

Draco chuckled, "It will certainly not be the worst you hear, but if you insist, I will refrain myself and only call you Buffy. I have gotten used to it anyhow."

Buffy truly enjoyed Draco's company, and while they were not very close, she would deign to say they were at least friends. It really was not like they had any choice but to communicate with one another even when he wasn't helping her become a good witch. Their parents were never around. Narcissa was always traveling somewhere to shop and Lucius was always at work or going to some meetings and coming home after they had gone to sleep. 'Draco must have been very lonely here,' she thought.

"Alright Buffy, since it seems as though we will not be getting anymore studying done today, I may as well show you how to fly." Draco smirked.

Buffy had gotten to know that smirk very well in her weeks at Malfoy Manor and was instantly suspicious. Deciding to play it cool, she followed him outside.

"So all I have to do is have my hand over it and say 'up'" Buffy said flatly. Daring as she may be, she was not certain she was willing to whiz around in the air on something that was so stereotypical of a witch. "You have got to be kidding me Draco."

"Fine," he said "watch this". Draco proceeded to command the broom into his hand, mounted it like he told her, and took off. When he came back down Buffy was amazed.

"I gotta learn that Draco. Why haven't you been teaching me that, instead of potions? This is what we should have been doing. Let go of the broom!" she said when he was reluctant to give it up.

While Draco was amused by her enthusiasm, he was not at all thrilled at the thought of her losing her concentration and falling out of the air. "Remember, lean forward to go forward . . ."

"I know, I know, give it up Draco" she interrupted. "Alright, wish me luck – the good kind!" she said before she took off.

Draco was truly impressed. His sister had no fear, it seemed. 'There she goes around the turret,' he thought then noticed the angle she was at, 'dear Merlin, no! She can't do a flip yet, this is her first time on a broom! She will kill herself!'

"Buffy get down! Don't do it" he shouted but it was too late, she already did it. Beautifully.

"I am going to kill her when she gets back down here. Sister or no, she may have just given me worry lines."

* * *

Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Buffy and Draco arrived at Diagon Alley early on the morning of September 1rst because they had a train to catch later that day. Once they got there, Draco introduced Buffy to his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Have you heard what's been going on with Pottey lately, Draco. He's telling everyone that Voldemort is back and no one is believin' him." Goyle said.

Draco nodded, "Why would they?" he asked, "He's just using Lord Voldemorts' name to boost attention his way. Everyone knows that."

Buffy had heard a bit about Lord Voldemort from Draco but not very much. Everything he had told her gave her a bad opinion of him. She tried to tell him this but they would just get in a fight so she just let the topic go. She didn't want to lose the only family she was close to. Besides, it wasn't like it was an issue. Lord Voldemort was long gone.

"Well, Buffy and I are going to purchase her wand. Do you wanna come with us?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, it's ok." She interjected desperately, "I don't mind going by myself. Really. I think I would like to just wander around and stuff anyway. It would be really boring for you I'm sure. Just go hang out with your friends. Do you want to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at about 9:00?" She had seen some people in there before getting drinks.

Draco gave her a knowing look and smiled. "That will be fine. I'll see you then, don't be late. Ollivanders is down that way!" He shouted behind him.

Buffy went into Ollivanders and looked around. It was utter chaos in there, it did not look like a single thing was organized appropriately. She thought that no one was there but suddenly an Einstien look alike came out behind an aisle.

"Well, well. I never thought I would meet one of your kind." he said walking over to her. "Don't worry dear. I know how important secrecy is to you. Hold on, now, I think I have just the wand for you." he eagerly stated and disappeared behind the stacks again.

Buffy did not get the chance to say anything to him he was gone so fast. She waited for him to come back for about five minutes before she followed him into the storage room. He had just found the wand and was on his way back to her.

"I think it may be best if we did this back here, no way of telling how your wand will react" he smiled.

"What do you mea . . ."

"Now, which arm is your wand arm?" He asked.

"Wait a minute. How did you know about me . . . you know." She asked.

"Just one of those things dear. It's important for a wand maker to be able to tell things like that. The best way to get a good match you see. Now, hold up your wand arm." He ordered.

Buffy didn't feel any weirdness coming from his way and decided as long as he promised not to share any interesting tid bits about her, it was alright. So, she just held up her right arm and Ollivander placed the wand within her grasp. Suddenly, the room started to glow from the light her wand exuded. Buffy had never felt like this before. She had never had this sense of rightness.

"Ah, yes. I knew this would be just right. Ash wood, 9 1/2 inches in length with a core of phoenix feather and ashes from a vampire of the line of Aurelius." Buffy went cold as he told her this.

Then, he was ushering her out of the store, all the while muttering to himself.

"But I have to pay . . ."

"Not to worry dear, not to worry. I expect great things out of you. I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts. Be gone with you now, I'm very busy."

Disturbed as she was that she had the ashes of a vampire of the line of Aurelius in her wand, she happily maneuvered her way through the rest of Diagon Alley.

Buffy met up with Draco and his friends at the Leaky Cauldron. They were running a little late so they went strait to the train station to go to Hogwarts.

"So I just run into the huge brick pillar and I'll suddenly be in a different train station where the real train to Hogwarts goes?" Buffy stated in a now familiar doubting tone.

"You really are going to have to open your mind up a bit Buffy. Crabbe, Goyle, show her how it's done." They did, she was speechless.

"OK, my turn" she said as she ran through the pillar and was where he said she would be.

"Guess your gonna have to start trusting me more, huh?" A teasing voice said behind her.

"Oh, shut up. Let's just get on this thing. How long is this gonna take anyway?" She asked as they climbed aboard.

"It will take a little while. Are you going to be alright on your own while I'm seeing to my prefect duties?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course I will, I'll just find a compartment with someone. I'll make friends, it'll be of the good." She reassured him. "And no, I'm not going to hang around Dumb and Dumber." she said before she would hear anything about it.

They were walking through the aisles of what seemed to be an ordinary train. 'Guess not everything is overly magickified. Magickified? I need school more than I thought.' She reflected.

"I'll look for you when I'm done."

"OK, see you then." She waved goodbye.

As he was walking away from her she noticed a compartment that looked like it had room for one more.

"Hi," she said as she opened the door "I was wondering if I could sit with you guys."

* * *

Well, hmmm, who could possibly be in that compartment? snickers Please Review!


End file.
